Talking'
by HannahBannanah
Summary: Cuddy wants to talk but House has a different idea! Huddy smut! p.s. this is my first story and would love some reviews!


Cuddy was sitting in her office trying not to cry she and House had just had another argument but, this time it was different. He had been unusually cruel to her his words punching her in all the right places. As she thought about a tear ran down her cheek then it was all over she could not hold them back anymore she started to cry hard. As she was crying she could not help but think about how close she and House use to be, they use to watch James Bond movies together and even though they still had sparing matches back then they were more enjoyable more…. playful but now, they were purposefully aimed to hurt her to break her down to make her as emotionally unstable as his leg was…his leg…how many times she felt guilty about it she could not remember but it was a lot. She kept thinking about the way he limped the way it was her fault that he was in so much pain all the time and now because of her he was addicted to Vicoden, the Vicoden was killing his liver. These thoughts made her cry harder she did not know if that was possible. She kept thinking that if she could do over again she would not let Stacy push her into it… Stacy how that name sent shivers down her back. Stacy had insisted on the surgery when she said that it was not a good idea to go behind House's back that he would never forgive her, and boy was she right, but when she refused, Stacy threatened to go to another hospital where they would do it. The thought of him at another hospital where she was not in charge or in control is what made her do it. That decision had cost her, her best friend and his leg.

While she was crying Wilson and House's team were standing outside watching her. Wilson finally spoke "Cuddy has the hardest job of anyone in the world and is also the toughest person in the world, having to put up with House everyday. I can't believe he finally broke her."

"She is obviously not that tough if he broke her or he just hates her. I mean he hasn't broken me yet. So I guess that means I'm stronger than her." Cameron said.

Everybody just stared at her incredulously.

"She has put up with his crap for 20 years. It took him 20 years to break her. If he treated you like he treats her you break in maybe a month and that is giving you the benefit of the doubt." Wilson said.

"Well, maybe he treats her that way because he hates her. He would never treat me like her." Cameron said.

"No the reason he treats her that way is because he loves her and is scared of his feelings for her. And no he would never treat you that way because he does NOT love you." Wilson said.

Just then House bursts into her office. Her expression quickly changes from sad to pissed off. She stands up and goes to close the blinds and tells, through her eyes, Wilson and his team to go do work and begins to yell at him.

"What the do you want House? Do you want to make me feel bad about myself some more? Make me feel incompetent…. Make me feel like I would be a bad mother."

"Actually I came here to stare at your ass and then your funbags. Wait reverse that first I want to stare at your funbags and then your ass."

"God House can you please have a mature conversation." Cuddy said as she took a step forwards."

"How do you expect anyone to have a mature conversation when you dress like a hooker?"

"Get the hell out of my office I am not going to be insulted in my own office."

"No I'm good here you are much more fun to look at then Foreman is." House said as he sat down on her couch.

"Fine then I will leave. I am not in the mood to fight with you." Cuddy said as she started to walk towards the door. House quickly stood up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him. She does not look up to look him in the eye.

"Fine what did you want to talk about."

She looks up to meet his eyes and when she does he is a lot closer than she thought. At the feeling of him being so close her heart starts to race. She can feel his chest muscles that have been built up because of his use of a cane and she can smell what he smells like. His smell is intoxicating. Combine the smell of him, his crystal blue eyes, and his amazing body and you get a speechless, turned on Cuddy.

House just stares back into her beautiful blue gray eyes. _ God she is beautiful. _He thinks then before he can stop himself he kisses her.

Cuddy was hesitant at first but after she got over the shock she deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. There was a small part of her brain telling her that she is his boss they should not be doing this but then he started to play with her tits and the administrative voice was gone.

God was he a good kisser or what? The way he could snake his tongue around made her feel like she was in heaven. He pushed her up against her desk. Feeling House pressed up against her like that was more than she could handle and she let out a moan "God House" she said breathlessly as he moved his mouth to her neck. There is one place on every girl that makes her melt in any mans hands. Cuddy's is the little indention right above her collarbone. House knew this because he had figures it out in college. As he was kissing her neck he purposely kissed her there then lingered there to make sure he drove her wild.

Mean while Cameron and Wilson just got done with their clinic hours and went back to stand outside her office.

" Well do you think they are still in there?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know I mean it is awful quite if he still is in there." Wilson answered.

"Well I have to get some budget stuff approved for the ER so I'm going in wish me luck."

Cameron went up to the door and knocked.

Cuddy heard the knock and started to panic she quickly buttoned her blouse, pushed House under the table, sat down at her desk, pretended to be working and the told the person to come in.

"Oh hello Dr. Cameron what can I do for you today."

"Good afternoon Dr. Cuddy how are you this morning I would like to talk to you about the budget of the ER I wanted to know if it would allow me to by some new machines for it."

"I'm doing well, why don't you sit down and lets look to see."

After they started to talk about the budget he started to trace his finger up her leg, expecting her to kick him he grabbed her feet knowing that she would not fight back because she would not want to make a scene. He lightly traced the inside of her thigh.

As Cuddy was listening she was trying not to moan at his touch finding it harder done than said.

He kept going farther up and then moved the red thong to the side and started to tease her clit.

When he did this she gasped and Cameron turned and asked if she was all right she tried to keep her voice even when she said "I'm FIne keep…. Ahh umm keep going." I am going to kill him when they leave or… maybe I'll fuck him before kill him. Either way he is going to end up dead.

He moved Cuddy's legs so they were on top of his shoulders. Then he slipped one finger into her. It took all of will power not to make a noise. He started to move a finger around in her. She let out a tiny moan. He then slipped another finger into her she then squealed a little. Cameron turned to look at her she motioned for them to keep going. He then started to lick her clit this was it she was about to come and then he stopped and pulled out. She wanted to scream for him to keep going but she decided it was time for Cameron to go.

"I will review everything and get back to you tomorrow is that okay." She said with a lot of effort.

"Yeah that's fine." Cameron said a little bit confused s to why Cuddy seemed I such a hurry to get her out of her office.

As soon as the door shut behind Cameron she grabbed the back of his head and put his head back in between her legs.

House started liking her clitoris as he pushed to fingers in her and started to curl them, move the around in her and move them in and out it did not take her more than thirty seconds for her to hit the edge and explode.

House stood up and started to kiss Cuddy again but this time her administrative voice was a little loader.

"House…ummm we have to stop." Cuddy moaned

"No we don't" House growled.

Wilson came back and noticed that the blinds were still shut and decided to go make sure House didn't do too much damage to Cuddy.

He walked up to her door and knocked "Cuddy are you okay? Did House do something?" Wilson said "Cameron said that you were acting a little weird when she came to see you are you ok?" He said for the second time.

"Damn it" House said when he heard Wilson and moved away from Cuddy.

She shivered when House moved away from her instantly missing the warmth of his body on her. She quickly reached down and grabbed her shirt and put it on for the second time in the last hour.

House walked over to her and whispered, "If you ever want to 'talk' again just give me a call and we can finish our little 'talk'. But next time it is your turn to 'talk' to me."

As he said that her eyes grew huge, her face turned deep red, and her breath got caught in her throat.

But managed to choke out "Yeah House and I are just having a disagreement as always." She said trying to sound nonchalant about it but doubted that she succeeded.

"Yeah, I was just leaving but "he turned to look to Cuddy "this is NOT over yet" House said and then turned to Wilson and said, "You and I are going to have a discussion about your timing later." And with that walked out.

"Are you okay I sort of saw you crying earlier about you and House's argument?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah I'm okay I think we sort of made amends." Cuddy said with a smirk that confused Wilson so much to a point he just decided to leave it alone.

Cuddy was so confused when they left she did not know what to do she hoped that Wilson did not suspect anything she hoped that he did not tell Wilson what they did in her office…what they did in her office…now that was the most confusing thing it was great no it was outstanding who knew he could do all that with his hands, but the point was not that it was outstanding…_wait what was the point again_ she thought…she could not remember the point but she knew it could never happen again for the sake of their friendship, her hospital, their jobs, and her sanity it would never, could never happen again.

She hoped (well sort of hoped…ok not really but she knew she had to fight the urge.)


End file.
